


Input

by HydrasLovelyWeapon21 (MakBarnes)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/HydrasLovelyWeapon21





	Input

Dear Readers, 

I’m finally back! After a few months of hiatus to take care of myself and my new arrival into the family I am writing again. I had two conflicting Ideas for a prompt if you all would help me decide on a new Prompt for a new Fic. 

You begin working at a twenty-four hour diner and Bucky Barnes quickly becomes your regular customer. 

A Vacation Romance. You went on a thirty night North Regala Cruise around Dublin Ireland to Russia. You meet Steve Rogers who is also enjoying a vacation in secret. He has a false identity and you soon figure out he is Captain America. 

A second part of my Endless Love 

Continue Hydra’s New Weapon

Thank you for your feedback!


End file.
